Hell Is Living Without You
by AtemJamila-248
Summary: Harry Osborn takes Peter to the hospital and meets Melanie Valentine. Time later, they meet again, start going out and slowly fall in love.Everything changes once his father is killed by Spider man.


**This is a new version of my recently erased Harry Osborn story. I only had one chapter, and to be honest i didn't like the plot much. I wanted Harry and the main character Melanie to get to know each other first and for you all to experience how their relationship develops. Thanks for reading my friends**

* * *

><p>"Harry you really didn't have to take me to the doctors" Peter says as the doctor calls his name.<p>

"Buddy, I have to tell ya, you look like crap" He chuckles.

"Oh gee thanks a lot" Peter whines.

"Seriously though, you've looked tired the past couple of weeks and you have a very pale complexion" Harry says.

"That's my original color Harry" Peter lies.

"Hurry up the doctor just called ya name… I wanna make sure my buddy is in good health" he smiles.

"Alright Harry…" He pouts. Peter could not let anyone know who he really was… so he had to find someway to get out of this mess.

"I'll be waiting here okay," He says. To kill time, Harry walks around the hospital floor, hoping his friend will be okay.

"But I want roast chicken…" He hears a girl pout. Harry looks at the room and expects to find a little girl, instead he finds a young woman pleading for roast chicken."For the last time Ms. Valentine, you can only have liquid food. Doctor Richards wants to make sure you are well before he lets you leave the hospital.

"What seems to be the trouble…?" Harry asks, walking into the patient's room.

"Excuse me sir but who are you?" The nurse asks.

"Yeah bud who are ya… who do you think you are walking like that into a ladies room?" The patient snaps. Harry could not help but chuckle at her comment.

"Well seeing as in the door was open…" Harry says.

"Oh sure every guy says that" The young woman says, rolling her eyes.

"Sir I advise you to please leave the room," The nurse says angrily.

"All I wanted was to buy this young lady a roast chicken dinner" He chuckles.

"Did you say buy… but why?" She asks, rising up one of her eyebrows.

"To be honest, when I heard your voice I thought it was a little girl, and I told myself why not do something good and buy the little one her dinner?" He teases.

"Well this little girl is hungry…!" The patient says with excitement.

"I'll be ordering her a roast chicken dinner," Harry informs the nurse.

"Fine… but I'll have to ask the doctor first. I'll be right back…" The nurse says, stepping out of the room.

"So… patient 101, why are ya here?" Harry asks out of curiosity.

"Why should I tell you…? I don't even know you're name," The patient giggles.

"True… yet I'm going to buy you roast chicken" He chuckles, analyzing the patient.

"Since when is a stranger so kind to another stranger?" She asks.

"True… but I'm the proof that there's still good in humanity" He says with a smirk on his face.

"That's a killer… well tell me your name, then I'll tell you my story" She says.

"Fine… Harry Osborn" He says, expecting her to know his last name.

"Well Mr. Osborne… had a car accident on my way to this new town" That explained it.

"Really how come…?" He asks.

"I don't know… all I remember is this crazy guy dressed up as a goblin. And I thought my hometown was crazy" She giggles.

"A goblin… wow and I actually live in this city," He says.

"What…?" She asks, confused by his words.

"What I mean to say is, I live here, yet I have never seen or heard of him" Harry lies.

"Weird… what planet are you living in?" She asks.

"We all live in our own little world don't we?" He replies. Suddenly, he hears Peter's name being said outside the hallway. He walks out and asks about his friend.

"Did I just hear the name Peter Parker?" He asks. The same doctor that called Peter earlier turns his gaze towards Harry and says,

"Yes… I stepped out of the room to retrieve my documents and the next thing you know he was gone!" He informs him.

"That child… sorry about that doctor" Harry apologizes.

"No need to… I guess your friend is probably scared sick of the doctors" The doctor chuckles.

"I guess so doctor…" Angry, Harry leaves the hospital and waits for a taxi outside. He takes out his cell phone and dials a number.

* * *

><p>"I guess your friend was in a hurry Ms. Valentine…" The nurse says as she walks into her room.<p>

"And I actually believed him when he said he was going to buy me my dinner"

"And the funny thing is… you could eat now, the doctor just got the results back from the lab and said you are as healthy as a bull"

"Oh joy… but I still don't have my roast chicken," She pouts.

"Excuse me, I was told to bring a dinner here" A young man with a couple of bags steps into the room.

"And where do you come from young man?" The nurse asks.

"From Le' Noir restaurant…" He responds.

"What… but that's an expense restaurant!" The nurse exclaims.

"What is it…?" The young woman asks.

"A roast chicken dinner" He replies.

_He did remember…! _She says to herself. She could not believe that a total stranger had just bought her an expensive dinner. Was he trying to show off… or was he really a good person at heart?


End file.
